


Goodnight to our future (I never said goodbye)

by theseus_my_beloved



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, Letters, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Regret, Running Away, The Author Regrets Nothing, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseus_my_beloved/pseuds/theseus_my_beloved
Summary: Tubbo exiled Tommy.Tommy has enough.So, What do you do when you're on the verge of nothing?You leave.You're free.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Other(s)
Kudos: 80





	Goodnight to our future (I never said goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> me: yeah im finishing the judge chapter 2 
> 
> judge chapter 2: lmao i need to be reread
> 
> me: ahaha anyway im gonna upload drafts

What day is it? 

_My name is Tommy. After Today, I will officially be abandoning this journal. Everything I've written up to this point will stay. I just won't be here._

_Am I dead? Maybe. Who knows?_

_Where am I? Gone. Don't try to find me. By the time anyone finds this I will be long gone. It's been a week since Dream was last hear and I expect to get at least a week's head start. However Dream twists my exile is nothing of my buisness. I don't care. (Yes, I realized you've been manipulating me Dream.)_

_What will I be doing? Hopefully, I will be in some type of retirement. From Wars, From L'Manburg, From everyone. I hope to live in some village with markets and my pets. My valuables will be mine. I will be friends with my pets. I'll be happy._

_Now. I guess I need to write my lament or whatever._

_Wilbur._

_I think this all started with Wilbur. The cycle of manipulation, I mean. Wilbur was a bad person. It took me a long time to realize that and put it into words. He put me into a position of a political piece and a child soldier. I forgive him though. I always will._

_(This does not apply to Ghostbur. Ghostbur was cool.)_

_Dream._

_I know you've been manipulating me, you bastard. Go to hell. When I realized Wilbur was a bad person who manipulated me, It wasn't that hard to go and see your manipulation. I don't care for the discs anymore. You hold no power over me or my friends. I'm free. Burn the discs. Do it. See if I care. (I don't.) Call me a loser all you want. I think we both know who won here._

_By the way, You're terrible at lying._

_Tubbo._

_You're probably going to be the hardest to be put into words but here I go. You used to be there for me. Yet now, I hold no friendship over you. You are nothing but my ex best friend. Treat me the same. I am no political pawn for you to throw away when you get the slightest threat from Dream. (Also, I know about the butcher army and what you did to Techno. You said yourself that you forgave him for killing you yet you hold that against him? I don't care for Techno at all but you've changed. You're a monster and a hypocrite.) Those discs you called worthless represented something. They represented friendships and memories I had with them. Like how L'Manburg represented freedom and power to the people. You're just as bad as those Americans. (Stop promising freedom then putting people in cages for not abiding by you.)_

_Ranboo._

_Honestly, I've known you for so little yet you're the only person I hold no ill feelings twords. Thank you. I know how you want to be the president of L'Manburg. Make it better. Hold no promises you don't plan on keeping. Give the people power. Fight with words not weapons. Don't bend to tyranny. You'll make a great leader, Ranboo. No matter how much you think it was never ment to be. It was. It was meant to be._

_I hold no hostile intention twords anyone else. I have little time so I couldn't get to everyone personally. The sun is coming up and I need to move. I need to move out of here. You might have thought I lost but I really didn't. I won. I was never your hero and I never want to be your protagonist. Thank you._

_Goodbye to anyone who visits._   
_Thank you to anyone who was there till the end._   
_TommyInnit._   
_2004-2020._

_"It was never meant to be."_

\-----------------

  
Tubbo had framed the letter. (The journal?) 

  
Well, The part that mattered most was Tommy's final message. 

  
He found it after he cracked and said "Screw it." He had went to Logshedshire. Or what it used to be. It was in ruins. Thr holes in the ground had reminded him of November 16th, it reminded him of Wilbur. The tower was an initial shock. The notebook was when he broke. 

  
Over his time in Logshedshire, seemed terrible. It was obvious he had been loosing himself as he went on. Cries of wanting to go home went to long ramblings about how Dream was his friend and how he wanted to go to L'Manburg.

  
When he started to refer to Logshedshire as his home and not L'Manburg was when the paper gained another coat of tears.

  
This journal was a goodbye and a criticism. A harsh slap in the face as he pratically sent Tommy away from L'Manburg to his new life. A new life without him. God that hurt.

  
God. Tubbo was stressed. Something about this situation rubbed him the wrong way. How Tommy just left. How Tommy had stated he'd won so seemingly casually. Tommy had thought about a lot in his exile. 

  
Refering to Tommy as a now EX best friend felt as wrong as the first festival. Out of all the things Tommy could think about, Tubbo was expecting to be one of them but he wasn't expecting this outcome. 

  
Tubbo regrets. Does Tommy?

  
~~No, He doesn't.~~


End file.
